Mobile devices have proliferated society. More particularly, the manner in which users interact with their mobile devices has fundamentally changed with the advent of multi-touch technology which allows users to interact with their devices using gestures. For example, users may interact with their smart-phones and tablet computers using a variety of gestures such as swiping their fingers across the screen, performing a pinching or spreading out action with their fingers on the screen, or tapping items shown on the screen. However, the manner in which users transfer media items across multiple devices has largely remained unchanged from conventional methods of selecting a media item and then selecting a destination device using a menu.